dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ferelden: Folklore and History
Ferelden: Folklore and History is a book written by the Chantry scholar Sister Petrine. Places Ferelden To our neighbors, Ferelden seems utterly chaotic. Unlike other monarchies, power does not "descend" from our throne. Rather, it rises from the support of the freeholders. Each freehold chooses the bann or arl to whom it pays allegiance. Typically, this choice is made based on proximity of the freehold to the lord's castle, as it's rarely worthwhile to pay for the upkeep of soldiers who will arrive at your land too late to defend it. For the most part, each generation of freeholders casts their lot with the same bann as their fathers did, but things can and do change. No formal oaths are sworn, and it is not unheard of, especially in the prickly central Bannorn, for banns to court freeholders away from their neighbors, a practice that inevitably begins feuds that can last for ages. Teyrns arose from among the banns, war leaders who, in antiquity, had grown powerful enough to move other banns to swear fealty to them. There were many of these in the days before King Calenhad, but he succeeded in whittling them down to only two: Gwaren in the south and Highever in the north. These teyrns still hold the oaths of banns and arls. They may call upon them in the event of war or disaster and they are responsible for defending those sworn to them. The teyrns established the arls, giving them command of strategic fortresses that the teyrns could not oversee themselves. They are somewhat more prestigious than banns but they have no banns sworn to them. The king is the most powerful of the teyrns. Although Denerim was originally the teyrnir of the king, it has since been reduced to an arling, as the king's domain is now all of Ferelden. But even the king's power must come from the banns. This is especially evident during the Landsmeet, an annual council for which the nobles of Ferelden gather. It has been held for almost three thousand years with only a few interruptions for Blights and invasions. The sight of a king asking for, and working to win the support of "lesser" men is a source of constant wonder to foreign ambassadors."Ferelden". Official BioWare wiki. Retrieved January 25, 2012. History of Ferelden: Chapter 1 History of Ferelden: Chapter 2 Politics of Ferelden The Noble Families of Ferelden The Bannorn Frostback Mountains Called 'the Frozen Teeth' by the dwarves, the Frostback Mountains form the primary divide between the nation of Ferelden in the east and the Orlesian Empire in the west. Only Gherlen's Pass is considered safe for year-round travel. The entrance to Orzammar also lies on that pass, with its permanent shanty-town filled with traders and petitioners, making it of strategic importance to the dwarves as well as the human nations. The hardy Avvars also make their homes in the mountains, driven into the heights after centuries of constant warfare with the hated "lowlanders". Today the Avvars are herders and hunters, separated into fortified stone "holdings" that fight more with each other than they do with outsiders. An Avvar guide is likely to be the only one who will know a safe way through the Frostbacks outside of Gherlen's Pass, and only they will know which ice bridges are safe to navigate and which will crumble come the spring. The chances of finding one that will agree to leave his holding for the sake of an outsider, however, are quite slim."Frostback Mountains". Official BioWare wiki. Retrieved January 25, 2012. Gwaren Highever Ostagar People The Avvars The Ptarmigan: An Avvar Tale The Chasind The City Elves :From Codex entry: The City Elves When the holy Exalted March of the Dales resulted in the dissolution of the elven kingdom, leaving a great many elves homeless once again, the Divine Renata I declared that all lands loyal to the Chantry must give the elves refuge within their own walls. Considering the atrocities committed by the elves at Red Crossing, this was a great testament to the Chantry's charity. There was one condition, however--the elves were to lay aside their pagan gods and live under the rule of the Chantry. Some of the elves refused our goodwill. They banded together to form the wandering Dalish elves, keeping their old elven ways--and their hatred of humans--alive. To this day, Dalish elves still terrorize those of us who stray too close to their camps. Most of the elves, however, saw that it was wisest to live under the protection of humans. And so we took the elves into our cities and tried to integrate them. We invited them into our own homes and gave them jobs as servants and farmhands. Here, in Denerim, the elves even have their own quarter, governed by an elven keeper. Most have proven to be productive members of society. Still, a small segment of the elven community remains dissatisfied. These troublemakers and malcontents roam the streets causing mayhem, rebelling against authority and making a general nuisance of themselves. The Dales :From Codex entry: The Dales Many forget that when Holy Andraste called out to the oppressed peoples to rise up, it was the elves who answered her first. The humblest slaves of the Imperium became her vanguard, and when victory came, they were rewarded accordingly: They were given a land in what is now the south of Orlais, called the Dales. A great exodus of elves undertook the journey to their new home, crossing ocean, desert, and mountain. Their city, the first elven city since the fabled Arlathan, was called Halamshiral. A new era had begun for the elves. But the old era wasn't through with them. In their forest city, the elves turned again to worship their silent, ancient gods. They became increasingly isolationist, posting Emerald Knights who guarded their borders with jealousy, rebuking all efforts at trade or civilized discourse. Dark rumors spread in the lands that bordered the Dales, whispers of humans captured and sacrificed to elven gods. And then came an attack by the elves on the defenseless village of Red Crossing. The Chantry replied with the Exalted March of the Dales, and the era of the elven kingdom came to an end. Halamshiral was utterly destroyed, the elves driven out, scattered, left to survive on goodwill alone. King Maric Theirin The Grey Wardens Others The Founding of the Chantry Darkspawn :From Codex entry: Darkspawn Sin was the midwife that ushered the darkspawn into this world. The magisters fell from the Golden City, and their fate encompassed all our world's. For they were not alone. No one knows where the darkspawn come from. A dark mockery of men, in the darkest places they thrive, growing in numbers as a plague of locusts will. In raids, they will often take captives, dragging their victims alive into the Deep Roads, but most evidence suggests that these are eaten. Like spiders, it seems darkspawn prefer their food still breathing. Perhaps they are simply spawned by the darkness. Certainly, we know that evil has no trouble perpetuating itself. The last Blight was in the Age of Towers, striking once again at the heart of Tevinter, spreading south into Orlais and east into the Free Marches. The plagues spread as far as Ferelden, but the withering and twisting of the land stopped well beyond our borders. Here, darkspawn have never been more than the stuff of legends. In the northern lands, however, particularly Tevinter and the Anderfels, they say darkspawn haunt the hinterlands, preying on outlying farmers and isolated villages, a constant threat. Legend of the Juggernaut References Category:Fereldan folklore Category:Human lore Category:Books in Dragon Age